


I'm Yours

by alovelikelarrys



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alovelikelarrys/pseuds/alovelikelarrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis on their wedding night.</p>
<p>From a requested prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m not so great with fluff I think. Sorry if it’s shit! I tried. xx

“And do you, Harry, take Louis to be your lawfully wedded husband?” Liam asked, grin spreading across his face, eyes crinkling.

“I do.” Harry said, voice ringing out loud and clear.

“You may now kiss.”

Harry took Louis into his arms and placed a soft kiss to his lips. Every emotion they felt towards each other conveyed in this kiss – love, passion, hope, and desire. Their friends and family erupted in applause around them. Sooner than either would have liked, they pulled away to face their audience.

“May I now present to you for the first time, Harry and Louis Styles!” Liam excitedly announced.

At this, Louis squealed, grabbed ahold of Harry’s hand, and ran down the aisle under a sea of bubbles. Anne and Jay, the boy’s mothers, exchanged a teary hug, happy that this day had finally happened. It had been a long hard road, but they had made it and their boys were finally married!

After a few pictures with their families and the boys from the band, the reception was ready to start. Harry and Louis couldn’t wait to have their first dance as a married couple.

Niall, Zayn, and Liam made their way on stage as the first few notes of “They Don’t Know About Us” began to play. Harry led Louis out to the dance floor with a huge grin. He twirled Louis into his arms and gently led the two along the floor.

“This love is only getting stronger.” Harry softly sang into Louis’ ear, as tears of happiness ran down the boy’s flushed cheeks.

Louis came to a pause, lifted himself on his tiptoes, and pressed his lips to Harry’s.

“I love you. All those years of struggling were worth this moment, were worth a lifetime with you.” He told the younger boy.

Harry gripped onto Louis’ waist, dipped him, and pressed a bruising kiss to his soft lips – Louis squealing in delight on his way down.

“I love you, Louis Styles. A lifetime isn’t long enough for me to show you how much.” Harry whispered against his lips, still holding the boy in his dipped position.

♥

The boys danced and laughed the night away with their loved one. Liam, Niall, and Zayn taking turns to sing throughout the night. Niall had been particularly entertaining as the night wore on and his number of drinks grew – his words loudly slurred and his movements slack. But everyone had a wonderful time and wished the couple goodnight and safe travels on their honeymoon at around midnight.

Harry and Louis piled into their car heading back to their flat as they wouldn’t be leaving for their trip till the following day.

Once home, Louis slipped off his tuxedo jacket dropping it to the floor in the hallway. Harry, in his wake, shook his head and laughed under his breath as he picked up the jacket and hung it on the rack it laid under. He loved his slob of a husband and wouldn’t change him for the world.

Louis padded his way over to their kitchen, reaching on his tippy toes for the tea kettle and two mugs. The bottom his shirt slightly rising letting his soft tummy peak out. Harry leaned against the couch and adoringly watched his husband.

“Always with the tea.” He joked.

“You know I can’t go to bed without it. Still don’t know why they had me sing that line.” He giggled, reaching out to turn on the tap.

“It would have been too obvious, love.” Harry said, making his way into the kitchen and kissing the top of Louis’ head.

“Hmmm…I suppose you’re right. But the fan always knew didn’t they, or well, some of them did.” He mused, placing the tea bags into the cups.

“Yes, our beloved Larry Shippers.” Harry laughed. “Do you think we should tweet them? I feel like today was almost as important for them as it was for us.”

“Yeah, we should. Go ahead, love.” Louis agreed, pouring hot water into the cups, steam billowing around his face.

Harry pulled out his phone and quickly typed.

Today was the big day! Couldn’t be happier! Thanks for all the love and support. Harry and Louis Styles xx

He showed the message to Louis.

“Perfect.” Louis smiled, kissing his cheek.

Harry pressed tweet and tossed his phone to the couch.

Turning his attention back to Louis, Harry took in the sight of his new husband – carefully blowing on his tea before taking a tiny sip. He was beautiful. And he was all Harry’s. The younger boy walked up to the elder and languidly wrapped his arms around his waist. Louis carefully set his tea on the counter and folded his arms around Harry’s neck.

“I love you. Did you know that?” Harry asked, placing a kiss to the tip of Louis’ nose.

“Gee! I had no idea!” Louis giggled, batting his eyelashes playfully.

“Oh, shut up!” Harry laughed, silencing the boy with a kiss.

It was sweet and slow at first – their mouths melting together. But it quickly escalated into something passionate, Harry’s hands dropping to Louis’ bum. The boy moaning into his mouth. Louis broke away and looked up into Harry’s eyes.

“Make love to me.” He breathed, words laced with desire.

Harry took hold of Louis’ hand, interlacing their fingers, and led them down the hall to their bedroom. He stopped at the foot of the bed and sat down.

“Undress for me.” Harry told him, eyes devouring his body.

Louis took two steps back and began to slowly unbutton his shirt – heart beat quickening from the thought of Harry’s eyes watching his every move. Once his shirt was unbuttoned, he slowly slid it off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. He reached down to his belt and painstakingly undid it and pulled it from his pant loops. His eyes locked onto Harry’s, lip snaking out to run along his trembling lower lip, he popped the button of his slacks and undid the zip – pulling the material down over his hips and thick bum. He stepped out the pants and kicked them to the corner. With a shiver, he was left standing in only a pair of tight black boxer briefs, his skin glistening in the moonlight.

Harry moaned as he took in the sight in front of him – tan skin, tight muscles, and round bum – all attached to the man he loved.

“You are gorgeous.” Harry told him, voice thick with want.

With a smile, Louis took off his last piece of clothing, barring himself for his husband.

“Lay on the bed, love.” Harry whispered.

Louis quickly made his way to the bed, lying in the middle, resting his head on the pillows. Harry undressed at the foot of the bed, clothed falling to a pile on the floor. He crawled so he was hovering above Louis, pressing their lips together once more. This time the heat of their desire breaking through. Harry sucked Louis’ bottom lip between his teeth and began to nibble, Louis’ hips bucking up seeking friction.

“Shh, love, I’m gonna take care of you.” Harry assured, reaching out for their well loved bottle of lube.

He set the bottle on the bed and trailed kisses down his husband’s flushed neck. He licked, sucked and playfully bit, marking the boy as his. From his neck, Harry slowly moved down Louis’ chest teasingly lapping out at each nipple – his back arching into the touch. Harry licked his way to Louis’ trembling stomach, kissing his belling button and nipping at his v-line.

Louis was a moaning, writhing mess beneath Harry’s tongue, his cock heavy and leaking against his stomach.

“I need you Harry.” Louis cried out.

With a smile, Harry wrapped his plump lips around Louis and dipped his tongue in the slit – swallowing the precome. He slowly bobbed his head up and down until his nose was pressed against Louis’ stomach He swallowed, feeling the boy’s cock twitch deep in his throat.

Harry pulled off with a pop and reached for the lube, slicking up three fingers.

“Bend your knees and spread your legs for me, love.”

Louis did as he was told, exposing himself to his husband. Harry dipped his head and licked along Louis’ fluttering hole – both boys moaning out. Sitting back on his knees, he brought one finger to his entrance. With his eyes locked on Louis’, Harry pushed his finger in – the boy‘s walls clenching hotly around him. He slowly pumped his finger in and out allowing Louis to adjust before adding a second finger. Harry scissored and curled his fingers, feeling his husband tremble beneath him. He kissed Louis’ hip, wanting to be close to him.

“More.” Louis whispered, eyes shut with pleasure, fingers knotted into the sheets.

Harry added a third finger and felt Louis shudder. He was close. Harry pumped his fingers a few more times before pulling out. Slicking his cock with lube, he knelt between Louis’ knees and hovered above him.

“Are you ready, love?” Harry asked, kissing his forehead.

“Yes, please.” Louis breathed.

Harry gently slid into Louis, his tight heat enveloping him. Once fully sheathed, he stopped and looked down at his husband.

“I love you, Louis.” He murmured.

“I love you, too.” Louis whispered, wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist. “So much.”

Harry began to slowly thrust into Louis, both wanting to savor the moment. He grabbed onto Louis’ hips and pulled him impossibly closer, the movement causing Harry’s cock to brush Louis’ prostate. Louis cried out in pleasure, his legs wrapping tighter around Harry.

Sensing his husband was close, Harry reached between their sweat slick bodies and took a hold of Louis’ cock and began to pump in time with his thrusts. Louis was in ecstasy. The pleasure and overwhelming feelings of love causing tears to run down his flushed face.

“I’m so close.” He cried.

“Come for me, love. Want you too.” Harry breathed into his ear, hot breath pushing him over the edge.

With a body wrecking spasm, Louis grabbed onto Harry’s arms and choked out his name.

“Harry, Harry, Harry.”

Ribbons of white spilling over Harry’s hand, Louis’ walls clenching around his cock, and his blissed out face, made Harry’s orgasm hit hard.

“Oh, Louis!” He yelled, as his body stilled above his husband’s before collapsing on the bed next to him.

Harry gathered Louis in his arms and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

“I love you, Louis Styles. Always and forever.” He vowed.

“I love you, Harry Styles. In this lifetime and the next.” Louis promised, kissing Harry’s chest above his heart.

They fell asleep cradled in each other’s arms.

♥


End file.
